


Secret Agents

by justa_demon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Ciel Phantomhive, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Caring Sebastian, Crimes & Criminals, Jealous Ciel Phantomhive, M/M, Modern Era, POV Ciel Phantomhive, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justa_demon/pseuds/justa_demon
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are secretly CIA agents and are paired up to work for a mysterious and dangerous case that has to deal with the Russian mafia. Will Ciel ever stop thinking about Sebastian and focus on the mission? Is Sebastian feeling the same way towards Ciel?





	1. Checking in

The rain was slowly pouring over my aunt's house. It was a silent afternoon, the fog was swallowing the buildings of London little by little. An indistinguishable smell of Earl Grey tea was flooding my entire room, how very British. The excitement was nearly breaking my chest,  the thought of experiencing new mental challenges. I am one of those lucky people that can say full heartedly 'I love my job'.

 

My phone beeped and a text message appeared on its display: "I'm in front of your house". The sign I was waiting for. I grabbed my backpack , luggage and coat and rushed down the stairs. The door opened with a slight creak and in front of it, a well known black haired man was waiting patiently in his car.

 

'Look who finally decided to turn up.'

 

'Yeah, greets to you too, Sebastian.' Oh, how much I missed his irrelevant comments. He was looking as sharp as ever, his big hands resting on the steering wheel, ready for action.

 

'How has your day been so far?' He asked, starting to drive down the narrow streets.

 

'Nothing much. Just a regular Wednesday. Yours?'

 

'You know, went to the office, solved the case I was trying to figure out for moths, grabbed some coffee on my way to your place, nothing much either.' A contempt smirk accompanied his superior attitude and gestures.

 

'Well, that really is something! Congratulations!' He seemed to be pleased by my praise and for sure enjoyed bragging.

 

'Are you ready for this trip? I'm certain you were surprised when you heard the news.'

 

'You are referring to the crime or the fact that we were chosen for solving it?'

 

'A little bit of both. I'm glad your aunt chose us two to solve it.'

 

'Yeah, it was rather shocking for me. Never thought I could use my skills in this kind of situation. Happy that you are my partner, as well. Honored, I should say.'

 

'You flatter me.' His long, slender finger pressed onto a small button and the music blasted through the  speakers.

 

I met Sebastian on the first day I got my job. My aunt, Madam Red, as they call her, took me with her to the police headquarters and signed me up for a competition, well... kind of. It all was about the first one of the candidates who could solve a puzzle. Don't think about the regular puzzles, oh no, how boring, it was a ripped picture of a corpse and a gun beside it. We had to find clues about the murderer based on the fingerprints and the type of the gun. Nobody besides me thought of analyzing the nails of the corpse or the wounds. The clues were all connected and I soon realized there wasn't a murderer, the woman committed suicide. Of course it wasn't a real case, the competition had been set up by Sebastian, the most respected CIA officer. When I found out that I won it, I met him. Since then, I became his 'little' assistant, as he calls me. I was honored to help him solve mysteries, and shortly after, I discovered his more informal side. He was kind of funny and managed to make me happy even in the darkest days. I admire him quite a lot.

 

Me and my thoughts got lost in the music and soon after we passed the central area of the town, we arrived at the International Airport. Sebastian parked the car, we got our stuff and walked through the building's main entrance. We still had almost two hours until our flight was taking off, so we went straight to the 'relaxation room'. There were coffee, WI-FI and comfortable chairs, my favorite place in the whole Airport, for short. As the small glass doors of the room opened, a strong coffee smell enveloped the atmosphere. On the window situated right on the other side of the room, a huge Britain's flag was hanging and in the center of it  there was written "Long live the queen!" in strangely large fonts. We sat in the chairs right beside the window and tried to get ourselves enough mental motivation for the trip.

 

Planes were taking flight or moving around the large pavement set under our eyes. People surrounding us were either exhausted or angry. By my side, sitting extremely comfortable, Sebastian was reading the news on his phone and sipping quietly from his warm cup of coffee. His obsidian black hair was falling over his perfect face in complete harmony, covering his tired, deep crimson eyes. His gaze met mine. He smiled widely and then continued to read his news.

 

'Is there something wrong, or were you just admiring me?'

 

'Oh, don't you think you are too full of yourself, Michaelis?'

 

'I like how you avoid my question, Phantomhive.' The way of twisting things in his favor annoyed me above all.

 

'Well, I'm bored. Entertain me, peasant!' I ordered in my best British accent.

 

'Peasant? How dare you!' With a quick movement, he put his phone and coffee down and started tickling me to death. I had to hold back the laughter because the most important rule in the room was that you had to be silent. I tried to remove his hands from my weak body, but I couldn't stop laughing.

 

'B-Bloody Heeeee-HeHell... SEBA-Sebastian stop in T-THE NA-hehehemE of the QWEEN!' He noticed that I was on the edge of bursting and I was drowning in silent snorts and tears of laughter.

 

'Any last words, my little lord?' He smiled and whispered, stopping the tickling for a second.

 

'Damn you! I'm not- BWAHAHAHAHAHA!'

 

'Such inadequate vocabulary! See, that's why you need this lesson!' He proceeded to tickle my neck but I bit his hand. He eventually stopped and laughed so hard that he almost spilled his coffee all over the chair. Finally, he mumbled:

 

'What the hell was that?!'

 

'Well, you stopped, so I assume it worked.' I answered, wiping my tears away and laying onto the chair's backrest.

 

'I'm deeply impressed  by your technique. Such versatility, such wow!'

 

'Stop teasing me!' I laughed one last time before punching his shoulder jokingly.

 

                                                                                      ***

 

 

It was half past eight. I picked up my gray coat and backpack and dashed towards the room's doors. Sebastian and I finally arrived at the check in and departure zone. We handed the man our flight tickets and passports, meantime, the luggages were tagged and sent to the right terminal. Afterwards we entered a big hall that was connected with the unbelievably huge aircraft. From London we have to fly to Poland and from Poland to Moscow, Russia. From there, we have to take the train to Sankt Petersburg. This whole trip takes at least 2 days.

I was getting closer to the entrance of the plane, when I suddenly felt a hand petting my head. I turned around surprised by what was happening, only to see Sebastian appearing more unsettled by my reaction than he should have been.

 

'Cut the bs, Michaelis!'

 

He pulled me closer and attempted to imitate me in a hight pitched voice. I swear, he can be such a child sometimes.

 

We got in the plane and went to the back of the vehicle to sit in our places. I sat near the porthole and Sebastian close to an empty place. We had the impression that we were in delay, but actually the first people in that plane were us.

 


	2. Taking flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel discoveres a “different” side of Sebastian.

'You are mature for your age, you know?'

'I know.' I peered at him, knowing he was joking. Yes, a 5 feet human being with a baby face, bad attitude and a dark personality was the most accurate description of a "mature individual" that I have ever heard.'You are teasing me again, right?'

 

'No. See what I mean? You know how to take a joke. You are different from all the other brats your age that take selfies all the time and wear clothes shorter than their dicks.'

 

Now I see... this man is made of pure sass and handsomeness. 

 

'Thanks! I guess.'

'Yeah, my ex was just like that. We had to break up. I couldn't suffer the same annoying voice telling me every day that I had to "take a photo, Sebby". It was very painful for me too, since we were ending a long-term relationship, but... you know...'

 

I wasn't expecting to hear such a story. Not from him. He didn't seem to be the man who opens up to people. I guess he trusts me more than I have considered.

'Wowowowowowwow! Are you sure you want to talk about your girlfriends to me? Like, it's so sudden. Are you ok? Did something happen?'

 

'Girlfriend? Oh my, I thought you knew I was ---'

 

The last passenger sat right next to Sebastian and then, the 'before taking flight' formalities begun, interrupting our heated conversation. Eventually, the plane finally took off, drifted through the clouds and headed to our destination. When everybody went silent, I leaned in closer to Sebastian: 

 

"What were you saying?" I whispered, my initiative to carry on with the subject as smooth as possible. 

 

'Look, I know you for some time now, and I feel we should get closer as friends. I feel like I can trust you, Ciel. If we get closer, we can solve this crime more easily.It's just such a relief that I finally told somebody what a pain in the ass my ex-boyfriend was.'

'Boyfriend, hm? Interesting. I appreciate a lot the fact that you trust me and I promise you won't regret it.' At that point I was avoiding any visual contact with him.

 

'Oh right, you didn't know that I'm into guys. Hope this won't change anything between us.' He added.

'Actually,I had a terrible ex-boyfriend as well.' The first time I admitted that in front of a stranger. But he was no stranger for me. 

 

'I have a feeling that we'll have a lot of fun solving this case, Ciel.' I could've swore that for an insignificant moment his eyes turned from their usual color into a darker shade of purple. 

 

'Now tell me more about that douche so I can kick his ass!' He demanded.

As I started to tell him my experience, I could feel a blush forming on my cheeks. I was talking, yet every time Sebastian tried to look me in the eyes, I was avoiding him. Something seemed to be off with me today. 

'And that's how we broke up.'

 

'What about him? Do you still keep in touch?'

'Not really. I mean, after we broke up, we didn't keep being friends. He said it was too hard for him. It wasn't even a long term relationship. We've been together for only a month or two. And I broke up with him because of his extremely manipulative behavior.' My voice begun to sound weaker and weaker, cracking abruptly at the end of every sentence.

All the painful memories clouded my thoughts. I left my emotions take control over my body, which doesn't happen very often. I could still feel Claude's brutal kisses, the lustful look in his eyes and lack of understanding. He almost raped me, but I could not tell Sebastian the truth entirely, or he would find him and I really don't know how agresive Claude would react. 

 

'I'm happy that you broke up with him. Now don't take it the wrong way, all that I can say is that it's not healthy for you to stay in a relationship with such a person. You were brave enough to put an end to it, so that's what matters. He didn't bother you ever again, right?' His words were warm and understanding. I glanced up at him. 

'...No.' I was lying. A month after we broke up, he started stalking me, in hope he would actually convince me we were meant to be. That I made the biggest mistake. And I doubted myself for it almost a year. Guess I wasn't prepared to confront with this sensitive topic in front of Sebastian yet.

'Alois and I still keep in touch. Sometimes he seems to be holding a grudge against me, but I forgave him for everything. He didn't even apologize for being that controlling. Every time he saw me talking to other people, he assumed I was cheating. And you know me, I don't lie. I can't suffer when someone doubts my honesty. I can still remember my birthday from last year. I wasn't allowed to celebrate it the way I wished, I had to go shopping with him and cuddle for the entire day. I took that as a sign that we had to end it.'

'That Alois for sure was selfish. Even for a person my age, he behaved so childishly.'

'You don't even know. Anyway, at least now we know each other better.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter (it's so short!) and sorry for updating it this late. I wrote it when I was almost drunk.


	3. Landing

A strong wind started to blow. The aircraft was trembling under the huge force of the storm. It felt as if we had just been absorbed by a cumulonimbus cloud. The rain drops were rolling down the big vehicle and unexpectedly, a lightning struck right outside of my porthole. I jumped, scared by the loud noise and bright lightning. The turbulences occurred too. People started panicking and talking to each other full of dismay. The plane crew tried to calm down the passengers, but their efforts were in vain. 

 

 

Out of the blue, the lights went down and the silence filled the little spaces between the seats. The darkness brought back many terrifying memories. I could not clear my thoughts. I carefully coupled my seat belt and tried to get a hold of myself. I rested my forehead on the thick glass of the window. All I could see was a never ending white void that emitted the sounds of a grumpy Jesus. It was kind of blood-curdling to think that the only thing separating us from the tempest or keeping us from falling, was a small-scale airliner (compared to the enormous mass of water particles) which could be tumbled by a random thunderbolt. 

 

Sebastian's big hand was holding mine. How weird. He was fixating me with his kind eyes and warm smile, making me forget about all my concerns and fears.

 

 

"Scared?" He murmured, his voice barely making any sound compared to the cries of a baby that was shouting from the seats situated right in front of us. I am certain he knew exactly what I had to say.

 

 

"I'm fine, thanks." I mutter, returning the warm smile.

 

"Then why are you holding my hand so tightly?"

 

"Because I want to end the blood stream in your hand." I chuckled, watching his eyebrows arch in surprise.

 

 

My body was flooded by a multitude of strange, but somehow pleasant feelings, the mix of them making my heart beat faster than before. Why? Fear, because we could collapse at any time and the other ones... I couldn't even describe! All along the flight I kept Sebastian's hand in mine and sometimes peeked at him sleeping. Even resting, his body was radiating the same particular aura. One of a complete idiot, but somehow he knew what he was doing.

 

The next two hours passed by incredibly slow. Sebastian was still sleeping, but at least the storm calmed down a little. Fortunately, the aircraft didn't crash, so I assumed we were alright. The plane was going to land in about 10 minutes and the crew kept reminding us about the safety measures. I could see the rooftops of different houses or residential buildings and a lot of lights. The whole town gave the impression of a forest full of fireflies. 

 

 

An immense runway was laying under my eyes. The wheels screeched on the wet ground. Although there was a noisy fuss after the successful landing, Sebastian was still asleep.

 

"Wake up, old man! We are here!" I said jokingly.

 

 

His eyes fluttered open and his hand involuntary gripped mine forcefully.

 

 

"Are we already in Warsaw?" He asked, still dizzy after the good sleep.

 

 

"No. We are on the moon. We have just landed! It seems that you slept very well if you couldn't hear all this deafening hubbub."

 

 

"Indeed, I was tired. Now let's move! We've got no time to lose!"

 

"Look who's talking!"

 

I took my things, he took his own, and we went straight to the "landing security check" area.

The airport was smaller than the one we had at home, but still enormous. We had to wait in an extensive line till we could enter the Duty Free. The indicators had strange words on them, formed with unknown characters, just like our letters, but with a multitude of lines on, under or above them. Thank God for the English translations.

 

Finally, there was our turn to walk through the X-ray scanner. We placed our bags in some kind of trays and a security guard took them. The first one to go through the X-ray scanner was Sebastian. There was no incident, but then came my turn. I stepped through it, but the bloody X-ray made an infernal beeping. An old policeman came in a hurry and told me to stand still with my arms away from my body. I did as I was told, cursing him in my mind while he was touching me all over my body. As soon as the man finished to touch me inappropriately and told me there was just an error with that bloody scanner, I ran at the speed of sound to Sebastian. He handed me my bag and my coat and laughed, grabbing me by the left shoulder.

 

As we were heading towards the Duty Free, a female voice echoed from within the speakers saying something in Polish, then in English:"Good evening. The flight 241-666, Warsaw-Moscow is delayed because of the bad weather conditions. For more informations, please go to the Information Point at Gate 6. We are sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for your understanding!"


	4. Complications

I looked at Sebastian, waiting for a reaction. Not even a single word escaped from his lips. 

"I'm pretty sure that was our flight." I couldn't even finish what I was saying. Sebastian stormed off in the direction of Gate 6. I followed him as fast as I could. 

After running half of the airport and hitting almost all the people in a ray of 6 feet (approximatively 2 meters), his steps abruptly stopped, which caused me to bump into him. He turned around, his lips forming a slightly crooked smile:

"Please wait on those chairs." He pointed towards a distant place. "I'll be trying to figure out a way to take another flight to Moscow as soon as possible." 

"Alright. Good luck!" Sebastian winked at me and then walked away.

As I sat down, replaying Sebastian's wink in my mind countless times, my thoughts were interrupted by a certain sound, my ring tone.

"Hello? Aunt Red?"

"Ciel! You picked up! Where are you?" She asked cheerly from the other side of the phone. 

"We are still in Warsaw. We have just landed." I was attempting to not sound suspicious.

"Is your flight taking off soon?"

"I do not know for sure, but I do hope so."

"What do you mean?" She no longer seemed to be that enthusiastic.

"Our flight is currently in delay, that's all." I tried not to make her have a pannic attack.

"I see. Then tell me more about the trip as soon as you arrive in Moscow, and please take care."

"Ok! Bye~!"I was praying the conversation would end, but:

"Ciel! Wait! Can you please pass the phone to Sebastian? I'd like to talk to him for a second."

"He... he is in the rest room at the moment, but I'll tell him to call you back."

"Oh, well. Hope to hear from you soon! Toodles!"

"Bye, aunt Red..."

I ended the call and checked to see if Sebastian was still at the Information Point. He was waiting in a long line, so why not take a nap until he'll be coming back, considering that it already was 1:38 AM.

 

***

 

I woke up to the sound of a raspy, old voice. I couldn't identify the language spoken, but man, did it annoy me. My eyelids lazily fluttered open and the surroundings started to defog slowly. Sebastian's coat was resting on my chest and shoulders, the young man was sitting right beside me. He didn't notice that I woke up.

"... what time is it, Sebastian?" I yawned, slightly frowning because of the bright lights of the airport.

"It's half past two A.M. I'm glad you finally rested for a while."

"So? Did you manage to get us another flight?" My question caught him off guard.

"Our flight was completely canceled and we have to take another one, to Prague, tomorrow at this exact hour, half past two A.M. I still can't fully understand why all the flights to Moscow were canceled, but sadly this is the only option we have for now. So be patient." Sebastian was pissed off. His fist clenched around the papers he had in his hand. 

"It's not that big of a deal. Yes, we are in delay, but there is nothing we can do about it. It's not our fault that the weather is like this." I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. "By the way, Madam Red wanted to talk to you. Told her you were at the bathroom." he stood there like a stone, his gaze lost in the distance.

"We should rest for a bit, and let time fix everything is out of our hands, what do you say about that? I'll call her tomorrow, eventually."

"Good idea." I mumbled .


	6. Moment

"Mornin'!" I yawned, carefully putting Sebastian's jacket back on his lap.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" It seemed that he has been up for some time.

"As good as I could, considering that my only pillow was your boney shoulder." A sudden, loud growl chanted dramatically from my tummy.

"Oh my, you are starving! Let's go get you something!"

We picked up our backpacks and went to the closest cafeteria we could find. I ordered a frappe and a croissant and Sebastian a huge ham sandwich. We started by worrying about the flight, but as the talk went on, we stumbled upon a very unpleasant subject: boys.

"Did you actually think about the perfect appearance for a future boyfriend?" Each day his questions got more weird.

"May I ask why the sudden interest?"

"No reason. Just askin'." He was lying. I could say that by his mimic, but I proceeded to answer anyway. Of course, I responded with a bigger lie than his. I gave him the exact opposite of the "perfect" guy. 

"Let's see... he has to be just a tad taller than me, blonde hair and blue eyes."

Dissapointment spread across his face. I really don't know why. Ever since we had the discussion on the plane, he started to act differently. But in a good way, I think. He seemed to be dissatisfied with my answer. Intriguing. I was going to play with him just for a little while longer. I will find out what is going on in his mind.

"You must've thought about this for quite some time, considering you gave me such a prompt answer. What about his personality?" He added, trying not to seem as passionate about the discussion as he actually was.

"Well, he has to be loud and ruthless. Besides his personality, the most important trait would be his body and his money. You know, the general stereotype, 'rich boys don't have hearts'." I held back a chuckle as I leaned onto the chair's backrest.

Sebastian processed the information as he usually does: with a frown on his face and franatically tapping his fingers on the table. The frown was soon replaced by a questionable facial expression that I couldn't decipher.

"Well played, Phantomhive. For a second I thought you were serious. Also, as far as I know you, your personality isn't that materialistically structured. I can read you like a book, but I must be careful because every page of yours has sharp edges that can cut me and leave me bleed to death before finding your deepest secrets." His voice sliced my mind open like a thunder. That was some Shakespearian stuff right there. He was dead serious. Although, Sebastian had previously proved me that he has a very complex sense of humor in numerous occasions, I seem to have touched a soft spot. He leaned in closer to me as if he was waiting impatiently for my reply. For my next move. He doesn't know that I am the king of the Extra. Got yourself in trouble 'mister metaphor'.

"Why would you think I'd let you find my secrets? Am I looking that superficial to you? Or does my appearance influence your beliefs about my personality? I'm not a book, Michaelis, oh no, I'm the most tightly locked safe box you've ever witnessed. And you'd have to spend a whole year just to find the right combination to unlock my soul. Even so, you'll never know the secrets that I keep deep inside of me, in the pitch black corner of my mind, where not even I dare to enter." I responded, proceeding to take a big bite out of my croissant.

"Aren't you a smart little fella, trying to hide your own weaknesses under an impenetrable diamond shield. I must worn you, even if you think your so called safe box is tightly sealed by a cipher, in fact the door is secured by a lock and only I and my words can become the key. The light that your tenebrous mind lacks is the light of fondness. And for sure something closer than you think will catch your eye. Sooner or later." I wasn't sure if he was in fact flirting with me or just provoking me. Firstly, I aimed to give him the answer he craved so much, but then I suddenly woke up from his bittersweet sorcery and kept going with my tactic.

"My weaknesses? Everybody has weaknesses. Even you, Sebastian. You don't have to admit it just now. I intend to become one of those things you cannot figure out easily, to turn me inside out and still find nothing that you wished to find in the first place. To get lost in my own mind and keep you there forever." What did just happen? My mind wasn't responding and my eyes couldn't look away from his. This whole thing made me extremely happy and at the same time, kind of bewildered. The entire ambience had been intoxicated by his delightful smell, somewhat hypnotizing me every time I was close enough to sense it. 

With a quick move, the never ending moment vanished. Sebastian's lips pressed tenderly on the tip of my nose. I couldn't move any inch of my body. Sebastian grinned and sat back in his chair, with a satisfied look on his face.

"Someone's blushing."

"Shut up! F-for God's sake, Sebastian, s-stop acting like a child..." My heart was beating so fast, for a moment I thought Sebastian could actually hear it. I wonder why. This bastard really pisses me off.

I tossed the croissant in my mouth, not breaking the eye contact. Sebastian's alluring words continued to echo in my head. "Something will catch your eye. Soner or later?" What was that supposed to mean? I guess I 'll never find out...

**Author's Note:**

> Well... thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it and the next chapter will be published soon! Thank you so much again! 
> 
> Have a nice day/night/afternoon.


End file.
